


Reaching You

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Ficlets & Prompts [2]
Category: Frankestein AU, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet





	

Charles is one of the most respected physician in London Hospital. When his life-long lover found dead on Thames River, Charles abandons his practice and descents into a mad quest. He wants to resurrect Erik from the death. Charles starts experimenting using dead bodies in the hospital.

When the hospital finds out, they fires Charles and alerts the authority. The London’s Head Police finds Charles’ plan as the Devil’s work, the abominable to the Law of God. He commits himself to stop Charles at all cost.

But Charles will not stop either. His whole happiness lies int he success of his plan.


End file.
